


How did I get so lucky?

by AngelWithNoWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithNoWings/pseuds/AngelWithNoWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren driving home from Hanji's get together. This is just a very short funny story I came up with on the spot, hope you wanna read :)</p>
<p>(Story is also posted on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did I get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, this is my first oneshot, I hope you enjoy reading it. I know it's really short n' stuff, but if somebody likes it I might post another longer oneshot, or maybe even a fic. 
> 
> Anyways, hope whoever reads this will enjoy the fluff between these two honeybuns! (* 3 *)  
> 

Eren and Levi where driving home from a get together at Hanji's place, she had insisted they come, even though they told her they had other plans (they really didn't, but none of them felt like going out that day) but she had begged them, and at last they had caved in.

”That was actually really nice, don't you think?”  
Levi grunted, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel a little.  
”Oh come on babe, get over yourself, I know you secretly enjoyed it too, so don't pretend like you didn't.”  
He mumbled something that Eren couldn't hear.  
”Did grumpy pants say something?”  
Eren mocked in a baby voice, and poked Levi's shoulder.  
”Nothing important.” Levi mumbled a little louder but still didn't look at Eren.  
Eren poked his shoulder again.  
”Stop that.” Levi said and swatted Eren’s hand away.  
”Nope” poke.  
”Eren.” Levi was starting to lose his patience.  
”Levi.” Poke, poke.  
”Stop.”  
Poke. Poke. Poke.  
”Eren I'm driving, will you for god’s sake stop!”  
”Stop sulking and I'll stop poking, that's only fair.” Poke.  
”FINE! It was actually nice to see the others again! There. Now, will you please stop that irritating shit!?”  
”Sure!”  
Eren grinned satisfied and looked out of the window on the passenger’s seat.  
Levi sighed, but still seemed tense.  
”...Hey, what's wrong?”  
”Nothing, I already told you that.”  
He looked at Levi, and then turned back to the window.  
”Fine keep it to yourself, see if I care.” He said and crossed his arms.  
Levi huffed.  
”Fine, whatever, I don't care.”  
”Well I don't care either!” Eren shouted and uncrossed his arms again.  
”Fine!”  
”Fine!”  
”Yeah, fine!”  
”OKAY WHATEVER!”  
”OKAY!” Levi shouted before looking out the window again.  
Eren huffed but then relaxed again, this is stupid he thought, but before he could swallow his pride and apologize, Levi sighed and looked at Eren.  
”...I'm sorry babe, it's just because I have a lot of work piling up that I had hoped to do today so it was done for Monday, and it's stressing me out...”  
Eren raised his eyebrows.  
”Well why didn't you just say so? I would have helped you do it, or told Hanji we really couldn't come to her stupid get together thing!”  
”I know I just...didn't want to bother you with it, you have your studying and stuff, and I just didn't want to put more work on you.”  
”Oh Levi! Your problems would never EVER bother me, that's what boyfriends are for after all, to help their partner with the hard stuff, whether it's getting over loss or helping with workloads, so please don't leave me in the dark about stuff like this okay?”  
Levi sighed. ”Yeah you're right, thanks Eren.” Levi switched off the car.  
”You're welcome! Now let's go do that work you’re stressing so much over.”  
Levi snorted.  
”Sure thing. I Love you Eren.”  
Eren halted in his movement to get out of the car to turn and look at Levi.  
He smiled, before leaning in to give Levi a light peck on the lips.  
”I love you too. You're it!”  
He whispered and poked Levi's shoulder before laughing and running inside.  
”How did I get so lucky?” Levi asked himself before chasing his boyfriend into their house.


End file.
